Masahiro Chono
Masahiro Chono (Seattle, 17 de setembro de 1963) é um lutador e escritor de wrestling profissional norte-americano, que construiu sua carreira no Japão. Entre seus principais títulos estão o IWGP Heavyweight Championship e o NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Carreira *New Japan Pro-Wrestling (1984–2010) :*Primeiros anos (1984–1989) :*Rise to superstardom (1989–1994) :*Heel turn, nWo e Team 2000 (1994–2004) :*Black New Japan e ChoTen (2004–2007) :*Legend (2007–2010) *Independente (2010-2013) *All Japan Pro Wrestling (2013–presente) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Kenka Kick'' (Running arched big boot) :**Múltiplas variações de STF :**''FTS'' (Over rotated stepover toehold into a sleeper hold) – Inovação :**Into a facelock, por vezes um Cross-legged STF :**Into a sleeper hold – Inovou :**Into an inverted facelock - Inovou :**Single arm straight jacket - Inovou :*''Shining Kenka Kick'' (Single leg running front dropkick no rosto de um oponente de joelhos using their knee for leverage) *'Signature moves' :*Cradle piledriver :*Diving shoulder block :*Double underhook :*Octopus stretch **''Manhattan Drop'' (Inverted atomic drop) :*Samoan drop :*Hangman's neckbreaker :*Falling inverted DDT :*Dragon screw :*Russian legsweep :*Belly to back suplex *'Com Hiroyoshi Tenzan' :*''Cho-Ten Torpedo'' (Double diving shoulder block) :*''CTC – Cho-Ten Crash'' (High knee / Running back elbow combination) :*''Shining Assault'' (Shining Kenka Kick (Chono) / Lariat (Tenzan) combinação) *'Apelidos' :*"Mr. Black Jack" :*"Mr. G1" :*"Mr. August" *'Managers' :*Bill Dundee :*Sonny Onoo *'Música de entrada' :*All Japan Pro Wrestling :**"Team 2000 Crash" (2013–presente) :*Catch Wrestling Association :**"Thunderstruck" por AC/DC (1994) :*New Japan Pro-Wrestling :**"Soca & So On" por Paul Mauriat (1984–1989) :**"Fantastic City" (1989–1992) :**"Fantastic City '92" (1992–1994) :**"Main Eventer" (5 de agosto de 1993) :**"Crash" (1994–1996) :**"nWo Crash" (1996–1999) :**"Team 2000 Crash" (1999–2010) :*Pro Wrestling Noah :**"Hard Crush" (2003) :*World Championship Wrestling :**"Pacific Zone" (1991–1992) :**"1,000 Suns" (1995–1996, 2000) :**"Tear It Up" por J.Hart e H.Helm (1996–1997) Campeonatos e prêmios *'Atlantic Grand Prix Wrestling' :*AGPW North American Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Bob Brown *'Central States Wrestling / World Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA Central States Television Championship (1 vez) :*WWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Continental Wrestling Federation' :*CWF Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Mike Davis *'Hawai'i Championship Wrestling' :*HCW Kamehameha Heritage Championship (1 vez) *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' :*IWGP Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*IWGP Tag Team Championship (7 vezes) – com Keiji Mutoh (2), Hiroyoshi Tenzan (5) :*NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*G1 Climax (1991, 1992, 1994, 2002, 2005) :*G1 Tag League (2006) – com Shinsuke Nakamura :*Super Grade Tag League (1995) – com Hiroyoshi Tenzan :*Super Grade Tag League (1997) – com Keiji Mutoh :*Teisen Hall Six-Man Tournament (2002) – e Giant Singh e Giant Silva :*Japan/China Friendship Tournament (1990) :*Young Lion Cup (1987) :*Heavyweight MVP Award (2005) :*Singles Best Bout (2002) :*Singles Best Bout (2005) :*Tag Team Best Bout (2002) :*Tag Team Best Bout (2004) :*NJPW New Year Tag Team Tournament (1990) - com Shiro Koshinaka *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI o classificou na posição 28 entre os 500 melhores lutadores do PWI 500 em 1997. :*PWI o classificou na posição 70 entre os 500 melhores lutadores do "PWI Years" em 2003. *'Tokyo Sports' :*Fighting Spirit Award (1991, 2002) :*Performance Award (1992) :*Tag Team of the Year (1990)- :*Tag Team of the Year (1995)- :*Tag Team of the Year (1996)- :*Wrestler of the Year (1997) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Best Heel (1995) :*Worst Worked Match of the Year (1992) vs. Rick Rude no Halloween Havoc :*Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2004) Ligações externas *Perfil no CAGEMATCH en:Masahiro Chono Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos